Sonic OVA 2: Metal Sonic's Revenge
by Tailikku
Summary: After the effort to save Planet Freedom, life returns to normal. Until, Sara vanishes without a trace, Eggman now roboticizing humans, and the return of a foe thought to be dead
1. The New Sonic and the New Sara

(Part 1: The New Sonic and the New Sara)

(In the Earth of the Sky, Sonic has just defeated Metal Sonic and saved the planet from certain destruction. However when the camera zooms in on a body in the sub glacial lava a voice is heard and the form's eyes turn on and red.)

Metal: I am that one Sonic!

(Musical Cue: Malicious Fingers)

(Metal climbs out of the lava, copies himself ala Mephiles, and the real Metal morphs himself into Neo Metal Sonic.)

(Meanwhile at Robotropolis/ the Eggman Empire/ Eggmanland)

(Musical Cue: Sonic 3D Blast Boss)

Eggman: Hehehehehe! Any last words before I turn you into a robot Sara?!

Sara: I'll sue you when I turn back to normal, you b****!

(Eggman throws Sara into a vat of Mega Mack. Sara starts to get smaller, gain more feline features, and turn metallic)

Eggman: Metal Sara

Sara: Yes Master

Eggman: Rise

(Musical Cue: Imperial March)

(From her P.O.V., Sara rises out of the liquid. Tails crashes in and shoots Sara with a ray gun.)

(later)

Tails: Sara... Sara are you all alright?

Sara: T-Tails?

Knux: I glad to see you're awake Sara, but you won't like how you look.

(Knuckles holds a mirror up to Sara and she sees that she is...)

Sara: Aww, I'm a chibi kitty! I look so cute! Meow meow-- meow?

Tails: I'm sorry for changing you voice on you Sara, but Sonic must know that you're Sara, so for a while we'll name you Neko.

Neko: Purrrr.

(Musical Cue: South Island)

(A week later Sonic & Tails have finished fixing Tails' body board and hacking into Sonic the Fighters. Suddenly the door breaks down and Metal comes in.)

Metal: **ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US**.

Sonic: Noooo!

(Sonic lunges at Metal but both bodies combine in a very bright light. In that same light Neko has vanished and is replaced by a cat-bot called "Neko Sara")

N. Sara: OMFG! I forgot about my date! Sonic can't see me like this!

(Tails hands Sara a cloaking device, which gives the illusion of normal Sara. Sara leaves to the White Palace.)

Sonic: Aww, jeeze...

(From Sonic's P.O.V. he looks at his hands to see that they are Metal's. Looking in a mirror, he sees that all but his eyes are now similar to Metal. Realizing what happened, he breaks down anime-styled.)

Knux: Don't worry, Sonic. We'll just have to use a cloaking device, like the one...-

Sonic: Thanx Pal!

(Musical Cue: Mysterious and Sexy Thief, Rouge)

(Later that night, Sonic and Sara are having dinner at the White Palace, since that's where Sonic received his life threatening mission to save the Planet Freedom. All goes well until Sara phases out into Metal Neko Sara.)

Sonic: What happened?

(Sara then explains why she looks like this and after all this Sonic removes his cloaking device. Upon seeing Sonic as a robot, Sara runs out of the building.)

Eggman: Poor, innocent robot girl. If only there was a way to help. There is!

N. Sara: I'm not a robot!

Eggman: Gah! Another design failure!

N. Sara: What do you want?

Eggman: Marry me!

N. Sara: F**k that!

Eggman: Do it or I'll kill your father!!!

(Meanwhile, Sonic is playing Sonic Chaos on his British Sega Master System II, trying to overcome his grief.)

Voice: Sonic...

Robo Sonic: Hey, aren't you Kronk's angel?

Kronk's Angel: Never mind that! Anyway, you must save Sara from bowing to Eggman's every whim. If she does, she'll die!

R. Sonic: SIR! YES, SIR!

(Musical Cue: Runway Theme)

(Team Sonic makes their way to the Eggman Empire right to the very room whereMetal Sonic made his grand entrance.)

Knux: Alright, Eggman, put your hands where I can see 'em!

Eggman: I'm afraid I can't. Now, Sara kill them!

N. Sara: ? When was this part of the deal?!

Eggman: Since I now own you body and soul!

Eggman (Author: WTF?!): Wait! Don't kill them Sara. You're getting orders from Hyper Metal Sonic!

Neo Metal: Oh Crap!

(Neo Metal reverts to normal and explains to everyone that he did this to make Eggman happy, however Eggman disproves of this. Sonic then realizes that he has been absorbed into a copy of Metal. To fix this, Knuckles does a Vic Armstrong-esque stunt, jumping from the platform he is on dodging one of Neo Metal's lasers, and shooting Sonic with the same gun that Tails used on Sara.)

Neo Metal: This isn't over!!! I shall becom the one true Sonic!

(Sara faints and Sonic yells:...)

Sonic: She needs medical attention! MR. PRESIDENT!!!!


	2. Sonic vs Metal Sonic Round 2

((Part 2: Sonic VS. Metal Round 2)

(In the hospital, Neko Sara is in bed. Knuckles shoots her with the same gun he used on Sonic. Sara then reverts to...)

Sonic: ???

???: Sonikku~!

Sonic: Why me?!

(??? latches onto Sonic, revealing herself as a pink hedgehog in a green shirt, purple sneakers, and an orange tutu.)

girl: Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Amy Rose, Sara's cheeky side.

(Amy explains that the rest of Sara's persona include her intelligence, sneakiness, Neko Sara, Neko, fiery, daredevil, chibi (as in child), peaceful, talented, adventurous, sporty, and regular. While saying this, a lilac-furred, violet dressed cat appears.)

Cat: Do you have to go on again about this Amy?!

Amy: Shut up Blaze!

???: She happens to be Sara's Fiery side.

(A Squirrel wearing blue boots and vest, holing a Palm Pilot labeled as N.I.C.O.L.E, appears behind Tails and introduces herself as Sally Alicia Acorn, Sara's Intelligent side.)

Sally: If you must know Neko, N. Sara, and Sara's Peaceful side are next.

(Peace is shown as a tan echidna with white streaks on her dreads, a blue bracelet, a Meso-American necklace, a Mayan tiara, and a denim skirt. She introduces herself as Tikal while N. Sara and Neko appear.)

Tikal: Next is her sneakiness.

(Sara's sneakiness appears as a white bat in a strapless bra, breasts, black pants, white stiletto-heel boots, and long white gloves that end in pink cuffs.)

bat: Hello. My name is Rouge. (noticing Knuckles) Hi, hotness.

Knux: '|

(A cute bunny wearing an orange body skirt, a blue necktie, and read tennis shoes with a bowtie wearing Chao appears introducing herself and the Chao as Cream and Cheese.)

Cream: Now we just need 4 more sides left.

(Surprisingly, Regular Sara wakes up, albeit with a purple bunny tail, eye shadow, and meerkat ears instead of her cat ears.)

N. Sara: What just happened?

Sally: I think those side aren't quite ready yet...

Tails: Regardless of that I think Sonic may need a new partner. I came make him stronger, faster, and more durable to help him. I shall call it Project Darkness.

Eggman: If you ask me, to make him stronger than Sonic, then you will need a blood sample.

Tails: From whom?

Eggman: Black Doom. You will find him in the Twilight Zone, located 5 miles below the Ancient Ruins. I have already programmed its location in the navigator. You will need it yet again Tails.

Tails: Thank you Robotnik.

(Musical Cue: Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Theme)

(Tails uses the navigator to find the entrance to the Twilight Zone. When he step through the portal (pushed actually by an Orbinaut), he falls into a dreamlike are where he sees multiple hands saying: "MR. BILL". Eventually he falls into an Alice in Wonderland-like scenario as he fall down the White Rabbit's hole and then into the intro to The Twilight Zone, complete with music and an elevator crashing him into the floor of Black Doom's Hall.)

(Musical Cue: Grim Grinning Ghosts Dirge)

(Tails walks down the long corridor until he comes upon the leader of the Black Arms himself!)

Doom: **WHO DISTURBS MY SANCITY?!**

Tails: Only a humble fox wanting to have a sample of your blood.

Doom: **KNOW THIS: ONLY MY SLAVE CAN TAKE A SAMPLE OF MY BLOOD.**

(Tails walks away, dejected, until he is cornered by a creature in black armor, a horned helmet, and with glowing fascia eyes.)

Tails: GAH! WHO ARE YOU?!

???: (Blaze-esque voice) I am Black Doom's slave, Procurator Shade. I want to help you.

Tails: Why?

Shade: You know any girl by the name of Sara Maria Elise Reagan?

Tails: Only one!

Shade: I'm her dark side.

Tail: That explains a lot!

(That night Shade sneaks into Black Doom's bedchamber and takes a blood sample from the alien and gets it to Tails taking the two of them out of this nightmare realm. Tails then gets to work on Project Darkness until the meter on the pod says: _Activate_. Activating the artificial creature, the tube it is in has liquid drained from it to reveal a black tenrec who wakes up and introduces himself.)

(Musical Cue: I am... All of Me)

Tenrec: I am Shadow, the ultimate life

Tails: Pleasure to meet you. As your creator, I want you to help Sonic with his fight against Metal.

Shadow: I will.

(Musical Cue: Dark Eggman)

(N. Metal makes his final preparations to destroy the Earth of the Sky. Eggman tries to interfere but Metal splits his personality in 2. His Temptation appears similar to Eggman but his Conscience appears in a different outfit and appears much fatter.)

Conscience: Aw crap! Now I'm organic!!!

Temptation: Shut up Julian!

Julian: No, you shut up Nega!

Nega: Don't you tell me to-

Julian: SHUT UP!

Eggman: Both of you shut up!

Nega: No! I will join Metal to prove that I'm better than the two of you!

Julian: Fine, then I'll join Eggman. Let's see we like it when we don't have the other!

(later...)

N. Metal: (laughing) All living things kneel before your master!

(Metal Sonic blows up a skyscraper in the ancient ruins of New York, and then begins to undergo a LONG transformation. Once the transformation is done, Metal Sonic becomes a huge monster. Eggman and Julian Robotnik come in to the scene in a newly built Metal Robotnik.)

Eggman: Hyper Metal Sonic has finally transformed!

(All of Eggman's clunkers start to flee the are)

Sonic: So THAT'S Metal Sonic?

Julian: It's useless! Hyper Metal Sonic has combined your data and is super strong! We can't defeat it! ARGH... If only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds!

(Blaze, Rouge, Sally, Tails, Shadow, Knux, and Sonic are shown holding the Seven Emeralds.)

Sonic: Just leave that to me Doc!

Amy: Sonic, no!

Tails: I'm going with you too!

Sonic: Tails...

Knux: You can count me in to!

Sonic: Knuckles! All right then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the real SUPER POWER of TEAM WORK!

(Everyone, save for Shade, Neko, Sara, Neko Sara, Robotnik, Eggman, Oji-san, and Michael Reagan, jumps and grab 50 rings transforming into their super forms.)

(Musical Cue: What I'm Made Of)

Metal Overlord: Long time, no see Sonic... My _**Loathsome**_ copy!

(All characters attack Metal until he grabs everyone and teleports them into Sonic's mind where they go through a series of puzzles, a DDR dance-off, and a Sonic the Fighters Match at South Island, where Metal has transformed into a new form called: the Metal Gladiator.)

(Musical Cue: North Wind)

Metal: You shall never destroy me, and there is no one here to save you this time!

Eggman: HEY METAL! SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUPPPPP!

Sonic: Eggman...

Metal: _**TRAITOR!!!!!!!!**_

(Musical Cue: Look Alike)

(Eggman however shoots a beam that not only encompasses himself, Sonic, and Metal, but also Tails, Knuckles, and a cat named Honey. They are then taken to Stardust Speedway Zone 3, where Sonic races against Metal Sonic... and wins blowing up the robot's head.)

Sonic: He's done for!

(Upon everyone leaving Sonic's mind, Julian and Nega are pulled back into Eggman who says:)

Eggman: Such a loss but no matter. I have a new robot to work on!

Sonic: OH NO YOU DON'T!

(Sonic stars chasing him and then Shadow, and everyone else. Later in Eggman's lab he is seeing the specs for a new robot.)

Eggman: Hyper Metal Sonic may be destroyed but I still have a Metal Sara in the Works! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**THE END**


	3. Credits

Just to make it more like a movie I think there should be some credits.

Cast of Characters:

Sonic/ Robo-Sonic - Ryan Drummond

Tails - Amy Palant

Knuckles - Scott Drier

Metal Sonic/ Metal Overlord - Ryan Drummond

Dr. Eggman - Mike Polluck

Eggman Nega - Mike Polluck

Dr. Julian Robotnik (AKA SatAM Robotnik) - Jim Cummings

President Reagan - Edwin Neal

Oji-san (Owl) - Charles Campbell

Sara/ Neko Sara - Sascha Beisi

Amy Rose - Lynn Harris

Blaze/ Tikal/ Shade - Bella Hudson

Sally - Kath Soucie

Rouge - Lani Minella

Cream - Sarah Wulfeck

Black Doom - Sean Schemmel

Neko - random cat noises


End file.
